Honest Living
by BloodOfMyLove
Summary: Her daddy always knew best. But daddy wasn't here now, and this courier had a job to do.


Ice clinked against glass as Cara swirled the amber liquid, watching it come closer and closer to spilling over the rim.

 _'You'll drink yourself to death if you keep this up, girlie.'_

She knocked the glass back, savoring the burn as the liquid slid down her throat. Signaling the bartender, she tapped her fingers against the counter as he poured her another drink. The next one, she emptied shortly after the alcohol was set in front of her. Each night she needed more drinks than the last.

 _'I didn't raise a drunk. Get off your ass and do your job.'_

She chuckled at her father's voice, still as rough as she remembered. Always telling her what was best, even after she'd buried him.

"Hey-hey Baby, planning on ordering another drink?" The bartender asked, breaking her from her thoughts as he gestured back to the waiting patrons; each vying for a spot at the crowded bar.

Cara nodded, hoping this one would dull her constant headache. With a newly poured whiskey, she dropped a handful of bottle caps on the counter and broke away from the crowd. Positioning herself against the second-floor railing, Cara's eyes swept over the casino below as she drank. Men and women crowded the floor, betting their money at one of the many gambling tables. Each hoping that tonight was their night to strike it rich. Beyond them stood the one man holding her back. Surrounded by his four bodyguards, Benny lounged in one of the side chairs, a cigarette hanging between his fingers.

 _'Don't ruin this chance.'_

A smile ghosted her lips. Those words were the exact thing her father had said when she first became a courier; proud that she'd finally decided to make an honest living. Cara tipped her head back and finished the glass. Warmth spread through her chest. A familiar voice suddenly sounded from behind her.

"So, what's your plan?"

She sighed, turning slowly around to face her companion. "I thought I asked you to sit this one out, Veronica?"

Veronica eyed the cup in her hand before moving forward to lean against the rail. The young brotherhood scribe had wormed her way into Cara's life. What should have been a routine supply stop had ended with Cara agreeing to a tag along.

"I know, I know. It's just you looked so-" She twirled her hand as she searched for the right word. "-agitated before you left."

"I need to make this right," Cara said as she twisted her body towards the young women. "I just...want to weigh my options before committing."

She'd been weighing those options for hours now, scoping the place out before she settled on an old trick. If only her employer, Mr. House, hadn't been so vague with his demands. Just get the platinum chip back. Easy for him to say; he got to hide in his casino while she did the dirty work. Cara frowned. Her father was the only reason she hadn't just counted her lucky stars and left when she survived the headshot. Veronica laughed, startling her back to the present.

"Getting cold feet?" The scribe asked lightly.

Cara shook her head. "No, just preparing myself since I couldn't exactly sneak my rifle up here," she said, "and we definitely don't have the firepower to fight everyone off." Veronica hummed in agreement.

Turning slightly to check her surroundings, Cara watched Benny suddenly stand. Her eyes followed him as he bent to pick something off the floor. Benny rose with a grin. Walking out onto the casino floor, he tapped the shoulder of a women by a gambling table. The lady turned and took the object, that Cara assumed was dropped, making Benny's smile grow. He said something, causing the back of the lady's neck to turn red. She bobbed frantically before stumbling back into the crowd; perhaps to try her luck at the tables again. Benny stood there a second as he took a drag from his cigarette, then turned back to stand along the wall. Cara had watched similar scenes throughout the day. He flirted with every pretty dame that caught his eye.

"So that's Benny," Veronica said, having turned to see what had caught her companion's attention. "How do you plan to deal with him?"

Cara set her empty glass on a stand and dropped into a set of seats close by. "Well, I need to get their boss man alone, but without my normal equipment, I'm not likely going to be able to set up a reliable ambush."

"So, what does that leave?" Veronica asked even though Cara could already see her coming to a conclusion.

With a pointed look, Cara said, "I need to get him to willingly be alone with me."

The scribe's lips quirked up. "I didn't take you for that kind of girl."

A dry laugh escaped Cara's lips as she rested her head against the back of her chair. If they'd met a couple years back, Veronica wouldn't have said that. Then again, maybe they wouldn't be here if they had.

"In the week we've known each other, I doubt you know what kind of girl I am." Cara said with her eyes trained on the ceiling.

Clothes rustled as Veronica shifted in the seat beside her. "Ouch. Excuse me, if your uptight attitude didn't come across as romance material."

Cara sighed, not entirely meaning to offend her. With her buzz starting to wear off, the pounding in her head had returned.

 _'There are other ways to finish this.'_

Her face twisted. Perhaps she was going crazy, having her late father's voice commenting in her head, or maybe, she just hadn't drank enough yet.

Something cold touched her arm causing Cara to jerk forward. As if she'd read the other woman's mind, Veronica stood before her with two new glasses of whiskey, one outstretched toward her. Cara hadn't even noticed her leave.

She took the offered alcohol, but not without saying, "I thought you said I drink too much."

"I still think that, but you looked like you were in pain," Veronica said softly as she took a seat beside her. "Not to mention, I think the situation calls for it."

Chuckling, Cara took a large drink and slid her eyes closed. She tried to wrap herself in the light, bubbly feeling building inside her head. Her muscles relaxed. Exhaling, she drank the rest and prayed that her father forgave her. If it would put him to rest, she'd live by his rules as soon as she tied up this loose end.

"Are you sure you can pull this off?" Veronica asked.

Cara opened her eyes and watched as the other woman tentatively sipped at her own drink. Sitting forward, she brushed her knees against Veronica's.

"I don't know, " She said softly through half-lidded eyes, one hand running up the scribe's thigh, "can I?"

Veronica's cheeks flushed as she quickly pushed Cara's hand away. "Point taken."

A slow lazy smile spread along Cara's face as she sank back into the chair. She glanced down at her pip boy; it was almost time to put her plan into action.

"You can go back to the Lucky 38 if you want," Cara said, trying to ignore the scribe's frown.

"That's alright. Thought I'd hang around here, maybe catch a show at the Aces Theater," Veronica answered.

She shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Glancing down between the rails beside her, Cara scanned the floor for Benny's group. They'd moved to the far wall of the Casino, clustered together as they talked. Benny stood with his back to the stairs as he ran a hand through his slicked hair.

"Well looks like it's my time to shine," Cara stated as she set her glass next to her last one.

Veronica nursed her own glass while waving her off. "Good luck."

Descending the stairs, Cara shed the mindset of the hardened courier for the woman she used to be. The woman who only had one asset to use. Eyes trained on the back of his checkered coat, she prowled forward.

 _'You're better than this!'_

Benny's bodyguards noticed her first, watching her with eyebrows raised as she sauntered purposely in their direction. One man smiled lewdly, and she responded with a wink. The man's grin widened. Finally, the star of the show turned towards her, a new cigarette dangling from his lips as he dug for his lighter. His dark eyes met hers, curious to see what had his men distracted. Benny's hand froze, confusion flickering briefly across his face before his body went rigid.

"What in the God damn!"

Her steps didn't falter as she kept walking, not stopping until she stood mere inches from him. His face had gone pale. The body guards stepped closer, exchanging looks amongst themselves. Cara reached into her dress and everyone tensed.

"Let's keep this in the groove, hey? Smooth moves, like smooth little babies..." Benny said as his brow furrowed.

Pulling out the silver lighter he left in Boulder City, she asked sweetly, "Now Benny, is that any way to treat an old friend?" She flipped the lid open and held the flame against the cigarette at his lips.

Benny slowly moved to hold his cigarette steady. He sucked in and his boys relaxed. Cara closed the lighter, tucking it back into her bra. Exhaling, Benny blew out smoke while his narrowed eyes moved over her. "Not even in my wildest dreams did I expect to find you here, doll."

Cara laughed and reached out to brush imaginary lint off his shoulder. "When you shot me, you ran off so fast I never caught your name." She said while toying with the collar of his suit. "It's a wonder that I ever found you at all."

"You making a pass at me sister? Cause I'm out of your league." Benny said, as he shifted back to straighten his jacket.

She pouted, stepping forward, chest to chest. "You've done gone and shot me in the head. Now I can't get you off my mind."

"Did those bullets scramble your egg?" Benny asked as he used one hand to push her back, lingering on her waist, "or were you always such a naughty broad?"

"Oh, I'm naughtier than you could ever imagine." Cara's hand brushed against his pants as she slid it up his chest and around to rest at the back of his neck.

He took a long, slow drag off his cigarette, before he responded. "You're one sick pussycat..."

Her eyes glanced up at him through her lashes. "I'm a courier, remember?" She leaned her head forward, brushing her cheek against his as she said lowly. "Don't you want me to handle your package?"

Benny swallowed thickly, sliding his hand up from her waist to hook around her arm. "Alright, honey baby, this is all kinds of wrong, but to my suite it is."

"I wouldn't want it any other way," She said, smiling so wide her cheeks began to hurt. "Lead the way, big boy."

 _'Don't feel so damn proud.'_

Her smile slipped. Benny stubbed out his cigarette and waved off his bodyguards; a couple of them chuckling as they left. He nodded to the group of chairmen across the room as he tugged her forward to the elevator. Just before they passed under the second floor, Cara looked up to where she'd last left Veronica. The young scribe met her eyes and raised her half-empty glass before throwing her head back to chug the rest.


End file.
